


Take Me, Quake Me

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of mutant powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Robbie's got a demon inside him...And Daisy was never big on caution.For the MCU kink bingo square G3





	Take Me, Quake Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, the Ghost Rider is a separate entity from Robbie, which Daisy is absolutely aware of. So, technically, this is a threesome. M/F/D
> 
> Weirdly enough, I found myself really digging this ship...

 

 _She has no sense of self-preservation._ “Don’t you ever just do what you’re told?” Robbie wanted to scream, he wanted to shake sense into the woman next to him, he wanted to hit something, break something, wanted to kiss her stupid until she -- wait, what?

“Listening to melodramatic idiots isn’t high on my priority list, no,” Daisy Johnson snapped back. She had her arms crossed, those braces that apparently kept her own power from shaking her to pieces like a Do Not Enter sign over her heart.

“I told you to stay away from my brother, and what do you do--”

“Saved his life.”

“I told you this was none of your business--”

“Except in all the ways that this is absolutely my business, it’s what they goddamn pay me for.”

“I told you to stop meddling--”

“It’s not _meddling_. Meddling is when I set you up on blind dates. This is me saving civilians when your worser half is setting fire to entire city blocks!”

 _They were all guilty. I do not harm the innocent._ The Ghost Rider rarely bothered to speak with Robbie, preferring to just hitchhike in the back of Robbie’s head until something bothered him enough to come out, at which point Robbie would find himself crammed into a back corner of his own brain, helpless, looking out while the Ghost Rider exacted whatever justice was required.

 _Are you offended?_ Robbie directed that thought inwardly, confused. Ghost Rider had never justified his slaughter before.

“Besides, I saved your ass,” Daisy yelled, ignoring -- or completely unaware of -- the argument going on inside Robbie’s head.

“My ass does not need saving!” It kinda didn’t. As long as he was serving as a host to the Ghost Rider, Robbie couldn’t die. Or couldn’t live. _Something_. He’d already died. Died and made a desperate bargain.

“Well, your ass needs _something_ ,” Daisy retorted.

“My _ass_ does not need you riding it--”

Daisy’s eyes widened and her mouth turned up in a sly smirk. “Maybe that’s just what your ass needs, Reyes.”

That smug grin had to go. That attitude had to go. That fucking woman had to go. She needed to leave, she couldn’t stay around him. He was serving as a willing host to a demon from hell and he was dangerous and she… was still fucking smirking at him.

Whenever the Ghost Rider took him over, Robbie could sense the demon’s emotions. The righteous rage of the wronged. Usually.

Ghost Rider shoved him aside, and Robbie felt only… curiosity. His skin heated, his bones ached, and that horrible, tearing, cracking sensation as his body cracked open like an egg… and Ghost Rider stood there, fire wreathing his skull, lava running through his veins.

“Woah, hothead,” Daisy said, and even imprisoned inside his own skull, Robbie couldn’t help but admire her. No one faced down the Ghost Rider. “No need to get your murderbritches in a bunch.”

_I am not a murderer._

Daisy scoffed. “Yeah, tell me another one.”

_The innocent need not fear me._

“Buddy, I don’t know if you’ve looked around the world much, but there aren’t many innocent people.”

Ghost Rider turned those baleful eyes on Daisy and Robbie fought it, as much as he ever could. He’d seen what the Penance Stare did to people, wrecked them, ruined them. Daisy was a pain in the ass, but she meant well. She wanted to help, even if she was annoying and meddling and getting in the way and putting herself in danger. She’d saved his brother’s life.

“Oh, stop,” she said. Several shades paler and shaking like a leaf, but still standing, still defiant. “You can’t show me anything I don’t already see in my head, every single night. You think I don’t know what I’ve done? You think I don’t mourn those that have died at my hand, whether I meant to kill them or not? Do you think I don’t have regret? Remorse? But what good will it do me to give in? You say you seek out evil, that you only appear in the presence of evil? But I say that evil happens most when good people, ordinary people… do nothing. So, you think I’m evil? Bring it, baby. I can take it.”

Coming out of the Rider was like stepping through freezing rain. Robbie shuddered once and shook his jacket out; the leather was never any warmer than it should have been, which he supposed was good, but it always seemed… weird. Not that anything about this whole situation was normal. At least he hoped it wasn’t.

_There are others, like me. Created by God._

Great. Just what he didn’t want to know.

“What… what just happened there?” Daisy asked. If Robbie hadn’t watched the way her eyes spat and the way her spine had straightened when she’d confronted the Ghost Rider, he wouldn’t have realized that she was slumping in relief.

_She is penitent. She has been Forgiven._

Capital letters, even. Strange how he could hear them, even in his thoughts. “He says God forgives you.”

_Close enough._

“Yeah, don’t need that, either,” Daisy said. She licked her lips and the heat that was normally Ghost Rider skated down Robbie’s spine to pool in his gut.

 _What is this?_ Like the Rider didn’t know what he was feeling.

Robbie blinked. _You’re hot for her? A… human woman?_

That was distinctly weird; Ghost Rider rolled his eyes. Inside Robbie’s head. Ug. Dizzy.

“You might be right,” Robbie said.

“Not that it’s not nice to hear, but… could you be more specific?”

Robbie maybe couldn’t, but the Rider nudged him until they -- both of them, together -- were right up in Daisy’s personal space. There was a whisper of air between them, smoldering. Daisy’s eyes flared with light, and for just a moment, Robbie thought she was going to slap him, that he deserved to be slapped.

And then they were kissing, frantically. His lips were on hers, her tongue was in his mouth. She tasted like blood and fire and smoke, and the demon inside him tried to shove him aside. Jealousy flared under his skin. _Get back, you’ll hurt her!_

_I can’t hurt the repentant._

Daisy pulled back, just a little. “Am I… which one of you… you’re… Robbie, you’re sort of on fire.”

“Both,” Robbie said, and he yanked her back into his arms. “Both of us.”

***

Sometimes, when Daisy was frightened by everything she’d become, she called herself Skye, the half-brave, half-stupid hacktivist she used to be. All big mouth and nothing to back it up, rather than Quake, the Inhuman, or Agent Johnson.

Skye, who was daughter of no one, who had nothing. She had nothing, so she couldn’t lose anything.

Skye, who would risk everything to answer one simple question: who am I?

Now she knew.

And it wasn’t so simple.

Nothing was simple. Even having a little bit of adrenaline bleed off, not quite hate-sex but you-really-annoy-me fucking, was complicated.

How did you fuck someone who had a whole other person inside their head? One that you trusted, weirdly, implicitly, inexplicably.  

She could taste the Rider, under the salt and spice that was Robbie’s flesh. She could taste the whiff of sulphur, feel the hellfire heat just under his skin.

They moved together like a barely contained tornado. Robbie kissed her, and the dancing, licking fire touched her face, and she wasn’t burned at all.

“What are you?”

The Ghost Rider spoke to her, for the first time since their first fight. “A spirit of vengeance. But I was a man, once. Felt the things a man feels.” His hands tightened on her arms, almost to the point of pain. “I can feel them again, now. With you.”

Daisy met his gaze. Robbie was still in there, she could see him; they shared the same space, the same thought, the same heartbeat, like a distorted image. “Then touch me. Feel _me_.”

It might have been the Rider who touched her, but it was Robbie who stripped her clothes off, who soaked in the appearance of her body, scarred and bruised as it was, and who looked at her like a savior. “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

Because she was, wasn’t she? A creature. Not human anymore, and for the first time ever, she embraced it. She took a demon into her arms and let herself be everything that she was.

She was Daisy. Inhuman. _Quake_.

The Rider kissed her, sweet and tender and slow. Feather light, flame hot. No other touch, no other kiss, would ever be like his. She didn’t care if the chemistry between them was the demon’s or the man’s. What did it matter, so long as she kept feeling like that? Every nerve ending glittered like a cluster of sparklers. He moaned, eager, against her skin and she’d done that. She’d made a demon _want_.

She touched him and was almost surprised that his dick was just like any other; a little bent, thick and heavy and purple with want, swollen with need. Stroked him and listened to the way his breath sped.

Robbie flittered up to the surface again, and she kissed him, as well. It wasn’t that she didn’t realize they were two utterly separate beings, joined by a promise.

“You want… this, Daisy?” Robbie gestured, the flesh and bone body that he shared with a demon. “Really?”

“I’m not human, baby,” Daisy promised. “That shit doesn’t matter to me. Set me on fire, Ghost Rider.”

The Rider shivered. “Show me.”

Show him? Show him what, her power? Ride to ecstasy on the deep vibrations that lived inside her bones? She nodded. Stroked down his sides, the desire between them shooting sparks along her fingers.

“I trust you,” Daisy said, because somehow, it needed to be said.

He lifted her up onto the hood of his car, his demon-steed, and licked her. Sucked at each nipple and down, across the tender skin of her belly. Parted her legs and tasted her there.

Daisy raised her knees and locked her ankles around his back, pulling her closer, aching for that burning touch. His tongue was slick and clever and Daisy whimpered as he explored her folds, getting her soaked with her own fluid and his saliva. He thrust a finger into her cunt, then two, and fucked her with his fingers while he licked and teased at her clit.

She writhed. The hell-car heated under her, and she was burning in all the best ways.

Absorbed in the sensations he was tugging out of her with his tongue, Daisy missed the first climb up, the way her body seized and clenched, until she was nearly at the peak, almost there, everything inside her was shaking, and for a change, it didn’t come with the splintering pain of activating her powers. It was just… beautiful. She opened her eyes; the Rider was with her, fully, flaming skull, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know how he was doing those delicious, delicious things to her.

“I can stop, if you want,” the Rider offered.

“Keep going,” Daisy whined, “please, please…” Closer now, the peak so high she was almost scared of the fall, but… she trusted him.

She fell.

She was barely though the shivers when he jerked her hips to the edge of the car’s hood, and then he was on her, he was in her.

And she’d never known anything like it.

Like fucking a thundercloud, riding the volcano. He was hot and rough and huge, how had she thought his cock was like everyone else’s when it was filling her up? Each stroke and she was moaning, rocking up to meet his thrusts.

Every time he thrust in, she wanted to come, thought she would come again, but she didn’t, she was just driven higher and higher in some spiral of tension. She would break from it, she would die if she didn’t come, and he was…

“Quake me,” Robbie told her, his voice eager in his ear.

“Fuck, fuck,” Daisy swore, and she reached around, feeling the warm curve of his ass, teasing down his crack. It was a stretch and a strain, and they didn’t quite fit together. He was deep inside her now, barely moving, as she pressed her finger against his hole.

Just a little, just a little bit. She breached his tight pucker with her finger.

 _Quake._ Just barely. A flicker vibrated out of her bones, along her finger. Rocked into him.

The shivers of her power jolted into him, and he shook, shuddered. Each wave trembled into her, right though the place where they were joined. Like fucking a vibrator, a wonderful, warm, living vibrator.

Robbie’s fingers dug into her shoulders, muscles spasming. They didn’t even have to move, the quake was doing it all for them, rubbing them together, a brilliant, terrible friction.

Starlight filled Daisy’s vision and she lolled her head back to scream with it. She wanted it to last forever. It didn’t. It couldn’t. Nothing this good, this wonderful, would stay. Nothing ever did.

But it lasted longer than she could have imagined. Until her bones ached with it, until her lungs were empty. Until rapture seared her veins and exaltation bled from her skin.

They were both crying out, then, and the Rider kissed her down from the mountain and brought her home safe.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Daisy repeated. They lay, stretched awkwardly over the demon-car, listening to it purr under them.

Robbie raised a hand to her face, and they gazed at each other. They didn’t need words, which was good, because Daisy wasn’t sure she remembered any of them.

The truth was right there, in the space between them.

 _Fuck_.

How the hell had she fallen in love with a demon?


End file.
